Schlaaaaaaaaaaaand !
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Buuuuuuuuuuuut ! Mélangez six mecs, devant un match de foot, dans des tribunes VIP, et voyez le résultat ...


**Wesh ! **

**Période d'Euro 2008, fan de foot, supportrice de la Mannschaft, tous les éléments étaient réunis à cette époque pour qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit et naisse sur papier ... **

**Sachant que les Panik kiffent le foot, ayant une imagination débordante, & les visualisant parfaitement bien dans un tel rôle, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ...**

**J'espère qu'il vous fera rire, comme moi j'ai pris un plaisir incontestable à l'écrire ! **

**Pour la petite histoire, « Schlaaaaaaaaand », c'était ce que gueulaient Timo & David à chaque but de la Mannschaft marqué ; ) **

**Bonne lecture & viel Spaß :D ****!**

**

* * *

**

« Schlaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ! »

_Les mecs, les mecs, les mecs, les mecs, les mecs ! s'exclama Jan, frétillant d'excitation, en entrant dans le salon de Timo.

Ces derniers, dérangés dans leur paisible retraite, firent l'effort de lever la tête à l'arrivée du DJ. Ils dardèrent sur lui un regard curieux et surpris, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la nouvelle lubie de Jan. Abrutis par la chaleur, ils se positionnèrent un peu mieux, sans pour autant quitter leur retraite larvaire. Les yeux à demi fermés, ils essayèrent de concentrer leur attention sur le DJ, guilleret à souhait, qui sautillait, possédant une vigueur assommante.

_Devinez c'que j'ai, devinez c'que j'ai, devinez c'que j'ai ! reprit Jan.

Juri, blasé, se leva difficilement et, sous les yeux curieux du cadet, lui assena une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

_Aïeuh, ça fait mal ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
_T'avais les piles qui tressautaient et le disque rayé, j'me suis dit que ça pouvait te rendre service.  
_Ouais bah évite... J'ai un écho dans la tête maintenant, bouda Jan en se massant le crâne sous le rire de ses amis.  
_Oh Juri, t'es méchant de frapper le plus bel homme du monde, se moqua Linke. Mon chou, ça va ?  
_J't'emmerde, bouffeur de hamburgers de trois mètres, répliqua Jan, acerbe. Bref ! Regardez c'que j'ai dans les mains ! Regardez, regardez, regardez ! recommença le DJ, son excitation nullement altéré par les piques de ses amis.

Et le voilà qui recommença à sauter, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les mains enserrant fermement un morceau de carton, précieux joyau de la journée.

_Hm... Des doigts ? suggéra Timo.  
_Aaaaaah !... J'ai des doigts !... s'émerveilla Jan en tournant ses mains devant lui, les admirant avec volupté.

Juri lui remit une tape, toujours au même endroit, n'ayant pas quitté sa position stratégique aux côtés de Jan.

_'Scuse, cette fois, t'avais le cerveau à l'envers.  
_A y est, j'crois ch'uis d'venu mamésique. Vous êtes qui ?  
_Trop drôle, Jan, t'as bouffé un clown, répondit Frank. Bon, qu'est ce que t'as dans les mains ?  
_Non mais attendez, c'est qui Jan ? Et j'vous dirai rien du tout ! C'était pas moi, j'dormais, j'étais pas là ! Pis j'vous connais pas ! s'entêta le DJ.  
_Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama David. Il est vraiment devenu amnésique. Bon bah vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire, les mecs.  
_La flotte, répondit Timo en hochant la tête avec conciliation.  
_Et si ça marche pas, on peut toujours demander à la vieille au bout de la rue de lui faire du bouche à bouche, renchérit Linke avec un sadisme feint.  
_Hallelujah ! Je suis guéri ! s'exclama brusquement Jan, victime d'un réel miracle qui le foudroya à la simple évocation de ces remèdes horripilants, lui filant une chair de poule tenace et une extrême nausée – rien qu'imaginer la vieille au bout de la rue posait ses mains verrues et poilues sur son corps d'apollon lui donnait des furoncles.  
_Bon allez, sourit Frank avec indulgence, dis nous ce que c'est.  
_Merci, toi au moins t'es prêt à m'écouter !  
_Oh non, il repart dans son caca nerveux ... se plaignit Linke.  
_On rigole ! intervint Frank, alerte, avant que Jan ne s'énervât de nouveau, empêchant par la-même un carnage et la disparition attristante de leur bassiste et accessoirement ami.  
_Pffff... J'ai même plus d'entrain. Vous m'avez niqué ma joie, bande de bâtards, bouda Jan en croisant les bras sur son torse, lèvre retroussée en une mimique adéquate, yeux lançant des substituts d'éclairs.  
_Nous aussi on t'aime, Jan, lâcha Timo, blasé.  
_Bah encore heureux ! Tout le monde m'aime tellement ch'uis génial.  
_Vous croyez il va enfin nous dire ce que c'est ? demanda David avec lassitude en parlant de la bonne nouvelle du DJ.

Linke, qui s'était levé sans bruit, se dirigea en catimini derrière le DJ dans l'optique de voir ces fameux billets. Fort de sa taille, il n'eut aucun mal à dominer Jan. Il s'amusa à le singer sous de nombreuses formes, faisant le pitre dans le dos de son ami sans que ce dernier ne se doutât de rien, ne l'ayant même pas remarqué, puis jeta enfin un coup d'œil aux billets. Mais en voyant l'objet tant convoité, il s'immobilisa d'un coup.

_Oh putain ! ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher comme seule réaction.

Jan sursauta et se retourna vers lui, la main sur le cœur.

_Linke ! Tu m'as foutu les chocottes de ma vie ! T'avais pas le droit de regarder ! ajouta-t-il puérilement.

Mais le bassiste, balayant les reproches sans importance de son ami d'un geste de la main, raccrocha sa mâchoire et regarda le reste du groupe.

_Il a des places pour le match Allemagne - Espagne !

**[ ... ]**

_Ouah la vue ! s'écria David.  
_Ca tue ! On voit tout le terrain comme si on y était !  
_Linke ? On y est, répliqua Timo, blasé de la bêtise de son ami, avant de s'asseoir – s'avachir serait plus juste – sur un siège.  
_Hey y a la cafèt à côté ! s'enthousiasma Juri, se léchant d'avance les babines.  
_Jan, tu fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié.  
_Merci Frank, je sais que ch'uis génial.  
_Hm. Déforme pas mes propos non plus...

Les garçons rirent et se servirent à boire en attendant le début du match, regardant les joueurs s'entrainer sur la pelouse excellemment bien entretenue quelques mètres plus bas. Profitant de leur statut de « star », Jan avait fait jouer quelques relations pour leur obtenir des places dans un carré VIP, loin de tous fans, focalisés entièrement sur le foot. Ce match était le plus important de l'année. Pas seulement pour eux, mais pour le monde entier. En effet, ce soir avait lieu la finale de la Coupe du Monde 2010. Après avoir éliminé l'Italie en demi finale, les Allemands portaient l'espoir de tout un peuple sur ce terrain. Fierté nationale – et pour quelques autres personnes internationale -, la victoire était souhaitable mais non nécessaire : les Allemands étaient déjà très content du parcours de leur équipe. A vrai dire, ce match était plutôt vu comme une vengeance de l'Euro 2008. Ils se devaient de le gagner pour essuyer l'affront que leur avait fait subir l'Espagne deux ans auparavant en les éliminant un zéro aux portes du triomphe. Et en bons patriotes et amateurs de foot, les Panik se trouvaient aujourd'hui collés à la vitre, échangeant impressions et pronostiques face à ces joueurs redoutables.

_Pffff... On va leur foutre la pâtée d'leur vie ! 3000 à 0 ! s'emporta Jan.  
_Euh... Quand même pas, nuança Timo.  
_2000 à 0 ?  
_C'est mieux.  
_Je parie que Löw nous a concocté un de ces plans d'attaques, prédit David en se frottant les mains.  
_J'espère juste qu'il sortira pas Lahm, ça serait la chute sinon, déclara Juri.  
_Oh, y a pas que lui quand même, répondit Linke.  
_Ouais mais c'est un des meilleurs !  
_Putain les mecs ! s'écria Jan.  
_Quoi ?  
_Silva est guéri ! les informa Jan, en panique totale.  
_Oh mon Dieu ! On va tous mourir ! exagéra Linke.  
_Au nom du père, de la mère et du St Maradona, ô cher Dieu du foot, fais qu'une épidémie de babouins mutants ait contaminé l'Espagne, que nous puissions rajouter une quatrième étoile sur nos magnifiques maillots et ramener ce magnifique trophée en Terre Sainte, notre très chère Allemagne, bénie des dieux de la pelouse, pria Frank avec ferveur, tête levée vers le ciel, à genoux, mains jointes.  
_Amen ! ajouta Timo.  
_Ca commence, annonça alors gravement Juri.

Crispés et excités, ils s'installèrent dans leurs sièges mais ne purent rester assis bien longtemps, entrainés par une folie communiquée par des dizaines de milliers de supporters. Rongés par l'inquiétude, ils se levaient toutes les deux secondes – faisant ainsi un aller-retour constant qui leur refila le tournis – pour mieux voir une action, ou sautaient sur leurs pieds, au comble de l'excitation quand une belle action était en jeu. Gueulant à tout va, les seuls à ne pas attraper rapidement mal à la gorge étaient les plus entrainés, c'est-à-dire Timo et Frank, remerciant leur volonté de devenir respectivement MC et chanteur.

Finalement, pour des raisons pratiques, ils se retrouvèrent tous debout, le visage complètement collé à la vitre histoire de mieux voir, le nez écrasé, la bouche aspirant le verre, yeux écarquillés, sens en éveil. A chaque approche du but de Jens Lehmann, le gardien allemand, ils retenaient leurs souffles, psalmodiant des formules magiques pour détourner les espagnols, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené de poupées vaudous ni fait d'autel en hommage à la victoire de leur équipe ; alors que dès que les buts de Iker Casillas, le gardien adverse, se rapprochaient, ils frisaient l'hystérie, criant à tout va, la voix montant sensiblement dans les aigus.

Le score fut ouvert par l'Espagne, grâce à un but de Carles Puyol, défenseur émérite qui ose aller là où aucun défenseur n'irait. Les Panik se sentirent abattus mais reprirent espoir en se disant que leur équipe avait encore une chance, et en voyant que Ballack exhortait ses troupes pour leur remonter le moral et les remettre d'attaque, les Allemands devenant alors encore plus féroce et rendant coup pour coup. Et cette technique marcha avec pour récompense un but allemand, du pied de Torsten Frings. Les supporters scandèrent son numéro, faisant une vague de huit, noyant les supporters espagnols. L'Allemagne était présente, et elle le montrait, s'époumonant pour hurler sa joie et son soutien plus fort désormais que jamais. Euphorie totale pour les musiciens. Emportés par la folie, Timo sauta dans les bras de David en criant à tue-tête « Schlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ! » ; Jan émit un cri jouxtant la jouissance féminine ; Linke et Frank sautèrent, chantant Seven Nation Army, et Juri rigola en faisant tournoyant son écharpe aux couleurs magiques de leur équipe. 1 – 1, tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu.

A la fin de la première mi-temps, les Panik retrouvèrent leur calme et visage humain, s'hydratèrent et s'aérèrent, victimes de grandes émotions, avant de se métamorphoser de nouveau en bêtes assoiffées de buts à la reprise du match.

Mais lorsque Miroslav Klose tomba quelques minutes seulement après le sifflet du deuxième coup d'envoi, leur enthousiasme diminua fortement. Blessé par Xavier Hernández dans la surface de réparation, le joueur allemand dut quitter le terrain sur une civière, sous les applaudissements du public. L'espagnol reçut un carton rouge et fut expulsé. Les Panik crurent alors la victoire à portée de main. Lukas Podolski se vit octroyer la responsabilité du penalty, mais soit malchance, soit malédiction, Casillas l'arrêta presque sans problèmes. Mario Gomez remplaça ensuite son coéquipier Klose en prenant sa place d'attaquant tandis que les espagnols jouaient à dix.

Enchainant les fautes, déstabilisés par la sortie de Klose, Löw dut haranguer son équipe pour les maintenir à leur niveau. Tout comme Timo qui vociférait des ignominies à la limite du blasphème, furieux, les yeux injectés de sang, l'âme entièrement focalisée sur le match.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes de jeu. Alors que Frank, avec candeur, déclara que la prolongation était inévitable, tout s'accéléra. Possession allemande, Bastian Schweinsteiger s'élança comme une flèche vers les buts adverses, en duo avec Philipp Lahm. Ils ne furent jamais aussi proches du but. Alors que Thomas Hitzlsperger arrivait à la rescousse pour marquer, l'arbitre siffla hors jeu. La rage dans le ventre, les supporters et les Panik laissèrent éclater leur désaccord dans de nombreux cris de mécontentement, convaincus que les arbitres étaient à la solde des Espagnols.

Jan jeta un regard noir à Frank et lui cracha qu'il leur avait porté la poisse. Le chanteur se tut et s'enfonça dans son siège, souhaitant disparaître pendant quelques minutes pour ne pas subir les minis foudres de son ami. Ce dernier était capable de lancer des éclairs quand il était vraiment en colère.

Casillas remit ensuite le ballon en jeu qui tomba – malheureusement pour eux – directement dans les pieds de Fernando Torrès. Fidèle à sa réputation, c'est une fois de plus qu'il parvint à se faufiler parmi les géants allemands et... à marquer, inscrivant ainsi le but fatal, douloureuse réminiscence de l'Euro 2008. Vrai miracle espagnol, sauveur d'une nation en délire, cette dernière l'acclamait sous des vivats ensoleillés de bonheur.

Quatre minutes de temps additionnel, voilà ce qui restait aux Allemands. Quatre minuscules minutes durant lesquelles ils ne purent saisir aucune occasion et durent de nouveau s'incliner devant leurs adversaires. Ces derniers gagnèrent leur première coupe du monde face aux Allemands. Privilégiés d'avoir affronté la puissance de tels guerriers, ils n'oublièrent pas de leur serrer la main. Toutefois les Panik ne regardaient déjà plus. Désillusionnés, ils reculèrent lentement de la vitre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Comment une telle équipe avait-elle pu les battre ?

Linke n'arrêtait pas de répéter « putain » en une litanie insupportable, Jan avait le regard dans le vague, David se bouchait les oreilles et fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir la douloureuse joie des espagnols, Juri se tenait le visage à deux mains, Frank était abattu, persuadé qu'il avait vraiment porté malheur à son équipe, et Timo était aux bords des larmes, ce que ne tarda pas à remarquer le chanteur, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres sur le MC.

_Timo, tu pleures ?  
_Je... Je... Non, c'est pas vrai, je... J'suis dégoutéééééé, pleurnicha ce dernier pour finir.  
_Vas-y mon vieux, pleure un coup, ça te fera du bien, le réconforta David en lui tapotant l'épaule.

C'est ainsi que Panik délaissa totalement le foot pour se consacrer à la pêche à la ligne.


End file.
